


Very Definitely Mommy, Agreed.

by firecracker189



Series: The Adventures of Baby Jack and Little Ethan [29]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Baby!Jack, Daddy!Mark, Gen, Little!Jack, Mommy!Amy, Non-Sexual Age Play, nsap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 05:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18514435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firecracker189/pseuds/firecracker189
Summary: Prev. Chap. 31 of 'Regression Oneshots.' Amy, Jack, and Mark all have a heart to heart regarding her status in their little group.





	Very Definitely Mommy, Agreed.

Mark, Amy, and Jack had all had a really long last few days of putting out content. Amy had filmed, Mark and Jack had collaborated and edited (to give their editors a holiday they well deserved), and Chica had been the absolute unintentional star of most of their videos. However, it left them drained by about day three. On day four, everyone woke up late. Amy trudged downstairs in her nightie and started coffee. Mark had mumbled something grumpily over his shoulder as she left, so she decided to plan on his not making it to breakfast. Jack appeared soon, tousle-haired and smiling bashfully at Chica as she pranced around his legs. 

"You need to go out, girl?" Jack asked, and Chica yelped. "I'll just go let her out." he mumbled to Amy, heading across the house and letting Chica out into the courtyard. He returned for his coffee a moment later. 

"Pajama day?" Amy asked tentatively. 

Jack groaned softly. "That sounds heavenly," he lisped, frowning at his burnt tongue. "Also, that coffee is still very not. Probably shouldn't have immediately drank it without letting it cool first." 

Amy just laughed at him till he scowled and she raised a hand, drifting over to peck Mark on his cheek when he finally made his sleepy appearance. 

* * *

 

Their pajama day in was just what the doctor ordered. They lounged on the sofa. They watched Netflix. They ordered pizza. They just relaxed. However, at around two in the afternoon, Mark let out another almighty yawn and stood up. "Going upstairs," he murmured through the yawn. "Spent most of last night trying to get the audio right on the last clip of us from the park. Didn't get lots of sleep, so I'm gonna go take a little nap." 

"Okay," Amy smiled softly at him and he leaned down to kiss her deeply. 

"I love you." 

"I love you too." 

"I'm still here!" Jack said teasingly, raising his hands. "Hello, earth to love birds!"

Amy scowled at him and Mark pretended to be surprised as he turned. "Sean? What are you doing here?" he put a hand to his chest. "Are...are you cheating on me with Amy?" 

"Hey," Amy smacked his arm lightly. "Don't even joke about that, you know I would never." 

He sobered up and kissed her cheek. "You're right, babe. Alright, I'm going up. Nobody wake me up unless there's a fire or something." Mark disappeared up the stairs, Chica following him. 

"Don't expect we'll see much of him for another couple hours." Jack commented softly. 

"We definitely won't." She agreed. "Now. To the important stuff. While he's asleep we can watch whatever we want!" 

His eyes widened. "You're on. It's chick flicks and rom-coms for days!" 

Amy laughed softly. "Romantic comedy it is then!" 

* * *

 

They were only about halfway through some generic Hallmark love story when Jack felt the tugging at the back of his mind. It was almost overwhelming, the urge he felt to let go and regress. He hadn't been the best at reminding himself to keep a normal schedule while Signe was away at her parents'. She'd been a good babysitter for him, but she was nothing like Mark...or Amy. He looked over at her and rubbed his thumb against the bottom of his lip, thinking. Maybe he could wait till Mark was up? But then the tug at his brain came stronger and he decided he couldn't fight the urge anymore. Jack scooted over shyly and tugged at the sleeve of her nightgown softly. 

"What is it?" Amy turned, took one look at him, and felt a little jump of excitement in her belly. Sean was little! And she was alone with him! She'd been dying to spend more time with him ever since he'd called her "mommy", but with distance and other obligations, that hadn't happened since the last time. Amy bit her lip. But there was still the matter of Mark to contend with...was he still jealous? Did he even want her in on this family the two of them had created? Jack tugged at her sleeve again and she blushed, realizing she hadn't truly answered his insisting. Amy took a deep breath. 

"Does somebody feel little?" 

Jack blushed and nodded, and she felt a smile blossom over her face, soft and soothing and nurturing. 

"Aw, that's okay, buddy! Why don't you and me go upstairs and get you changed into something better suited to little boys? Then we can come back downstairs and play for a little bit?" 

He nodded shyly, thumb fully in his mouth now as he watched her pause the movie and stand up, holding out a hand. "Come on, sweet boy." Amy's voice was so gentle he couldn't help but stand up and take her hand, letting her lead him upstairs and into his room. "Do you want to help me pick out a onesie?" 

Jack stared at the chest of drawers Amy was pointing to and nodded. She slid the drawer open and he blinked down at the colorful array of fabrics, finally jabbing his finger at one that was white, arms and leg holes ringed in yellow fabric and the white body covered with little yellow ducks. 

"Okay, smart boy. Duckies it is!" Amy couldn't keep her excitement out of her voice as she pulled it out and shut the drawer, guiding him over to the changing table. "Alright," she set the onesie on the shelf under the changing mat and reached out. "Let's get you out of those big boy clothes, hmm?" Efficiently, Amy stripped Jack of the pajama pants and loose top he wore, throwing them into the laundry hamper next to the changing table. Then she reached forward and tugged his boxers down. He flushed a deeper shade of red and she cooed softly. "Don't be afraid, baby. Mommy will take good care of you," she reminded him, looking up from under her hair with a smile. Just as she'd wished, he immediately did what she wanted, seeming more relaxed and at ease now that she had embraced the role he had given her. She'd been wanting to say that word for a while now. Amy tossed the dirty underwear on top of the pajamas and patted at the changing table. "Up we go, time for a diaper change!" 

Jack wiggled his way up and lay down, staring up at the glowy stars stuck to the ceiling above the changing table and falling deeper and deeper into his headspace by the minute as Amy diapered him. She was gentle but careful, and once she'd diapered him she rubbed his tummy and it made him relax more. 

"Sweet boy," She whispered as she unfolded the onesie. "Good boy," She lightly rubbed at his tummy a little more before holding out the onesie. "Sit up, baby." She requested, watching as he struggled to sit up and feeling upset that she wasn't quite as strong as Mark. She couldn't help him when his motor function started to regress too. "There's my smart boy, what a good boy, Mommy loves you so much," she continued to praise him as she dressed him, leaving the snaps dangling for a moment while she slipped a clean pair of socks onto his feet. "And now we stand up," She held his hands as he slid down and then maneuvered him so he was leaning against the changing table while she snapped the snaps up. "And we're all done! What a good boy you are, Jack!" 

Jack  _beamed_  at the praise, wiggling from head to foot as she clipped his paci to his neckline. He immediately replaced his fingers with the favored paci, sucking on it soothingly while Amy gathered up his blankie and his play mat. 

"Alright, time to go back downstairs!" Amy tucked the items under one arm and had him take her hand, making him scoot down the stairs again because she didn't want him to fall. Once she'd gotten him to the living area she unfolded the play mat and lay it out on the floor. "Now baby, you lay down for Mommy and she'll go find a book to read!" she left his blanket on the mat and fished out a book at random from the shelf. 

* * *

 

Jack was good as gold while she got him ready and then while she read him a book, but just as she'd finished reading he started to get fussy. "What's all that, baby?" she asked, setting the book aside. Seeming upset about something, Jack wiggled until he was on his tummy instead of his back, hands supporting his upper body as he drooled a little and his pacifier dangled down. "Did somebody just get tired of sitting in the same spot?" she asked, and poked his nose playfully. Jack giggled and she started to make some faces at him, driven by the infectious laughter she received in return. Their little game was amusing for the both of them, but eventually laughing meant someone had to stop and take a breath. 

Amy let him breathe for a bit, stroking his cheek fondly. "Mommy loves you, but she's a little upset that Daddy doesn't seem to want her around you," she confided as she gently maneuvered him so he was back on his back again, staring up at her with wide blue eyes. Amy waved her fingers around and he kicked his feet softly, reaching up to try and grab her hands. "I hope your Daddy knows that I'm not trying to take his place or anything," she continued, feeling a weight inside of her. "I just love your Daddy, and I've really started to love you too," Amy's voice dropped to a whisper and she reached down, grunting as she lifted him into her arms. She held him close and he cooed quietly, nuzzling at her shoulder. "I really want to be your Mommy...and I'd love it if your Daddy let you be my baby." She whispered, tearing up and sniffling. 

Mark lurked in the hallway, overwhelmed by the sight he'd just taken in. Amy looked so natural sitting there with Jack, and Jack looked so goddamn cute in the duck onesie Wade got him for Christmas. But what really got to him was Amy's last few words to the baby. He took a deep breath and stepped into the room. 

"What's this? You hoggin' my boy's cuddles?" He tried to brighten his voice as Jack squeaked and pointed at him. 

Amy gently lowered him down to the mat again and swiped at her eyes, hating that he'd walked in on her crying. "Uh, no. I mean, he's a really good cuddler, but.." She gave a smile that fell flat and then sighed as Jack started to suck at his hand. "Mark, why were you so upset?" She asked, swapping the fingers for the paci that Jack had clipped to him--clipped to him and he still lost it! Their baby was so silly sometimes. Amy put the paci into Jack's mouth and blinked. 'Their baby?' had she really just thought of him as theirs? She turned back to Mark. "Mark, I know I can't take your place, but...I'd love to be his Mommy." She rubbed at Jack's tummy softly to soothe both herself and the clearly sleepy boy. "He wants me to, and...I think I could be really good at it. But it wouldn't be in place of you. I'd be doing it with you." 

Mark raised a hand with a guilty expression. "I know, Ames. I know. I was kinda a dick last time, but...I didn't know what to do because he's never really wanted another primary caregiver before you. Sure, he loves his uncles, but I had never thought we'd be to a place where he'd be able to or even want to have two primary caregivers. Much less a Mommy. I should have talked to you about this weeks ago. But I needed some time to process. I'm selfish with him, I know that. I don't want to share him, and I realize how that must come across. But if anyone is going to take good care of him and never do wrong by him, it's you. I love you and I'm sorry. Amy Nelson, will you by the Mommy of my overgrown man-baby?" Mark tried to joke, but he hated how it sounded the minute it left his lips. 

Amy shook her head fondly. "Alright. But promise never to call our baby that again." 

"Done." 


End file.
